Dans Leur Regard
by NocturneShadow
Summary: Il s'agit d'un recueil d'histoires courtes qui auraient pu se passer dans le second film de Narnia. Les personnages réunis sont ceux du Prince Caspian et de Susan...
1. Secret de Lune

**Description : **Il s'agit d'un recueil de drabbles de scènes qui auraient pu se produire entre Susan et Caspian dans le film.

**Disclaimer **: Les Chroniques de Narnia ne m'appartiennent pas…

**Raiting : **K+

**Genre : **Romance

* * *

_Secret De Lune_

La lune trônait majestueusement dans le ciel nocturne. Son éclat blafard illuminait la plaine endormie. Alors que tous s'étaient assoupis, Susan avait préféré veiller un peu. Demain serait un jour important et cela la préoccupait. Elle s'était convaincue que seul l'air frais de la nature pourrait apaiser ses craintes. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées. Tapis dans l'ombre derrière elle se tenait une silhouette masculine qui l'observait depuis peu.

- Cette vue est magnifique, n'est-ce pas?

Sans se retourner, elle reconnut tout de suite le propriétaire de cette voix. Il s'agissait du prince Caspian.

- Oui, je trouve aussi.

Il prit place à ses côtés. Alors que lui l'observait, elle, regardait droit devant. L'expression de son visage reflétait le doute. Caspian se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de parler. Il avait peur de l'aborder à ce sujet, mais il ne pouvait pas en faire abstraction non plus. Soudain, la jeune femme fut parcourut d'un frisson. Lentement, le prince Caspian retira chacune des agrafes de sa cape. Puis, d'un geste délicat, il recouvrit les épaules de la jeune femme avec le tissu et risqua une parole.

- Dites-moi, quelque chose vous trouble?

Susan tourna la tête vers lui. Il était plus près d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait crut mais cela ne l'embarrassa pas. Ses pupilles se mirent à briller doucement alors qu'elle plongeait son regard dans le sien. Plus bas, ses lèvres formèrent un sourire empreint de tendresse.

- Non. Plus maintenant…

_parce qu'il était à ses côtés..._

* * *

Si vous aimez, ou pas, faites-le savoir ;)

Sur ce, à la prochaine!


	2. Blessure de coeur

Oups… ce drabble-là ressemble plus à un One Shot… ! Oh hé puis zutt ! Je n'ai pas réussi à faire plus court…

**Disclaimer **: Les Chroniques de Narnia ne m'appartiennent pas…

**Raiting : **K+

**Genre : **Romance

* * *

_Blessure de coeur_

Ils avaient dû mettre fin à la bataille. Derrière eux restaient ceux qu'ils avaient abandonnés. La grille avait été fermée. Il était donc impossible de les sauver et, ils le savaient, Miraz ne faisait pas de prisonnier. C'est ainsi qu'ils furent dans l'obligation de retourner chez eux avec leurs espoirs presque tous envolés…

Parmi les survivants, il y avait quelques blessés. Susan et Lucy avaient gentiment proposé leur aide pour panser leurs plaies, petites ou grosses. Alors que Susan achevait d'apposer un onguent sur la plaie d'un des centaures, Caspian venait d'entrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Susan leva la tête. Il était en train de l'observer. Embarrassée, elle détourna aussitôt le regard.

- Voilà, votre blessure est en voie de guérison maintenant…

Le centaure la remercia poliment avant de se retirer. Elle resta pensive un moment. Caspian venait de la rejoindre. Il l'aborda dans un murmure.

- Pourrais-je vous parler une minute?

La jeune femme fit mine de ramasser quelques bandages.

- Peut-être un peu plus tard. Je suis occupée.

Voyant bien qu'elle ne lui portait aucune attention, Caspian se fit plus insistant. Il posa sa main sur son épaule en l'appelant par son nom. Susan grimaça. Le prince remarqua alors l'égratignure sur sa peau. Il arqua les sourcils.

- Mais… Vous êtes blessée!

Susan tira sur le tissu pour cacher sa coupure. C'était trop tard, il l'avait déjà remarquée.

- Je… ce n'est rien.

- Il faut soigner cela, sinon il y aura infection. Allons, venez!

Il mit sa main dans la sienne et l'amena avec lui loin des regards indiscrets. Lucy eut un sourire amusé lorsqu'ils passèrent à ses côtés. Ayant trouvé coin plus tranquille, Susan s'assit par terre. Caspian, lui, s'était agenouillé à ses côtés.

- Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix de vous laisser faire maintenant. dit-elle avec un petit sourire affiché sur ses lèvres.

Le prince semblait prendre la situation avec un tel sérieux. Lentement, il retira le bout de tissu qui cachait sa blessure.

- Au sujet de ce dont ce que je voulais vous parler tout à l'heure...

Le prince pinça ses lèvres entre elles avant de poursuivrent. La jeune femme ne put réprimer un frisson lorsqu'elle sentit le bout de ses doigts effleurer sa peau. Il était en train de lui mettre une sorte d'onguent.

« Je… ces morts… ce… ce n'est pas ce que j'avais souhaité… »

C'était donc cela qui le préoccupait tant? Susan tourna la tête vers lui. Dans un geste de tendresse, elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Le regard de Caspian plongea aussitôt dans le sien.

- Caspian… Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Sa voix était douce. Elle le rassurait. Il mit sa main par-dessus la sienne. Leur visage s'était considérablement rapproché.

- Je… il autre chose…

- Oui?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais il semblait hésiter. Son cœur battait la chamade à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

- Non… rien.

Il replaça le tissu par-dessus son égratignure.

« Voilà, votre plaie est propre désormais. »

- Susan ! ! !

La jeune femme se retourna. C'était la voix de son frère. Il venait de les rejoindre pour lui délivrer un message.

- Peter veut te voir, tout de suite.

- Bien. Dis-lui que j'arrive.

Le garçon hocha positivement de la tête puis repartit par où il était venu. Caspian était demeuré silencieux. Susan le regarda une dernière fois avant de se redresser.

- Je suis désolée, mais on me demande.

Caspian se leva à son tour.

- Je comprends.

Susan lui fit un sourire crispé.

- Merci, prince Caspian.

Puis, elle le laissa seul. Il l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse hors de son champ de vision puis murmura doucement : « Non, merci à vous… »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez ;)

Merci à « ad » pour sa gentille review.


	3. Un Hasard Serti Par l'Amour

**Disclaimer **: Les Chroniques de Narnia ne m'appartiennent pas…

**Raiting : **K+

**Genre : **Romance

* * *

_Un Hasard Serti Par l'Amour_

Ils étaient revenus de la bataille. Leur corps transpirait l'odeur humide du sang et de leur désespoir. Vains avaient été leurs espoirs cette nuit-là. Aussi, chacun avait-il préféré se retirer dans leur sphère personnelle.

Le prince Caspian se trouvait dans la forêt derrière leur repère. Après quelques minutes de marche, il avait finalement trouvé un endroit tranquille. Par delà les bois, se cachait un petit paradis enchanteur où se tenait un ruisseau alimenté par une chute d'eau. C'est là que le prince avait trouvé refuge, assis non loin de la baie formée par la chute. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce lieu suffisait à le plonger dans un état de paix profonde.

Le prince allait fermer les yeux, lorsqu'un bruit suffit à éveiller sa curiosité. C'était un craquement. Pouvait-il s'agir d'un animal? Caspian voulut en avoir le cœur net. Comme il était couché derrière un épais buisson, il dut écarter plusieurs branches pour voir quelque chose.

A la vue de la silhouette, les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés. Il l'avait reconnue. C'était nulle autre que Susan. Il sentit ses joues rougir alors que la jeune femme défaisait les lacets de ses vêtements. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en proie à une hésitation. Son cœur lui dictait de rester alors que sa tête lui ordonnait de partir.

N'écoutant que son honneur de gentil homme, Caspian se redressa. Susan venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'eau et lui montrait le dos. Ses cheveux foncés coulaient sur ses épaules dénudées. Il l'observa un instant puis, rassuré, il se pressa de quitter les lieux. Cependant, le prince ne sembla pas remarquer qu'un objet précieux avait glissé hors de sa portée derrière lui…

Lorsque Susan eut terminé de prendre son bain, elle récupéra ses vêtements qu'elle avait laissés par terre et se rhabilla. En allant rejoindre les autres, ses yeux furent attirés par un petit éclat rouge parmi les herbes. Intriguée, elle se pencha et retira les quelques brindilles qui lui permettaient de bien distinguer ce qui s'y cachait. De ses doigts fins, elle récupéra le mystérieux objet. Il s'agissait d'une bague où logeait un rubis rond en guise d'ornement. Cet anneau… Son propriétaire ne faisait aucun doute. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle traversa le petit boisé.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva ses frères, ils étaient en compagnie de quelques centaures et de d'autres créatures fantastiques. Le prince Caspian était là lui aussi. Pensif, il s'était appuyé dos contre le mur. A l'arrivée de Susan, plusieurs yeux, dont ceux du prince, se levèrent vers elle. Elle croisa son regard puis détourna le sien vers celui de Peter.

- Vous établissez une nouvelle stratégie?

- Comme tu peux le voir… avait tout simplement répondu son frère.

- Où est Lucy?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Edmund qui lui répondit.

- Elle est allée soignée les blessés.

- Bien. Je vais aller l'aider.

Susan allait emprunter le corridor qui menait à la grande salle lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Elle fouilla un bref instant à l'intérieur d'une de ses poches. Bientôt, elle sentit l'anneau caresser ses doigts. Le prince Caspian était juste à côté elle. Elle tendit sa main à la hauteur de son torse. A l'intérieur de sa paume se trouvait le bijou. Son ton se fit neutre lorsqu'elle l'aborda.

« Je crois que ceci vous appartient, prince Caspian. »

- Ma bague…?!

Le prince regarda alors sa main, incrédule. Sur son annulaire droit son bien était absent. Susan déposa l'objet dans la main du prince et se retira. Revenu de sa surprise, Caspian se dépêcha de la rattraper. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux dans l'allée qui menaient à la grande salle. Caspian venait de saisir le bras de Susan.

« Où…? »

Susan tourna la tête vers lui.

- Vous l'avez perdue dans la forêt…

- La forêt?

Le prince se sentit mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. Une jolie teinte rosée était apparue sur ses joues alors que le reste de son visage semblait avoir blêmi.

- Je… Quand?

Le prince se mordit aussitôt sa lèvre inférieure. La question avait surgi hors de sa bouche plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il regretta déjà de l'avoir posée. Il se sentit idiot.

- Cela importe-il autant à sa majesté?

Dans la poitrine du prince, les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés. Elle savait! Elle savait qu'il avait été là, mais cela ne semblait pas la choquer. Bien au contraire, son ton se voulait même un peu moqueur. Elle le taquinait comme si elle voir au plus profond de lui. Ce pouvait-il qu'il ne lui soit pas indifférent? _Et si...?_

- Non… Aucunement.

Elle allait se remettre en route lorsque Caspian l'interpella à nouveau.

« Susan… »

Timidement, il prit la main de la jeune femme et y glissa la bague à son index.

« Si cela peut vous faire plaisir, je… je préférerais que vous la gardiez… »

Susan le regarda, stupéfaite. Après quelques secondes, un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui et vint déposer un furtif baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci, prince Caspian…

Puis, elle le laissa seul après lui avoir adressé un au revoir. Le jeune homme était demeuré stoïque. Sa bouche entrouverte reflétait l'expression de sa surprise. Distraitement, ses doigts vinrent caresser sa joue, là où elle l'avait embrassée. Il avait la réponse à sa question. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regagna la pièce qu'il venait à peine de quitter. De retour à l'intérieur, les conversations se poursuivirent sur le thème d'une éventuelle attaque de la part de Miraz. Seulement, même si le prince était présent de corps, ses pensées, elles, vaquaient ailleurs: u_n sourire, cet étrange sentiment qui l'envahissait et la douceur des lèvres de Susan sur sa peau…_

* * *

J'hésitais à poster cette partie. Je trouve qu'elle ressemble un peu (trop) à la précédente (à mon goût) pour ce qui y est du style. Mais bon, tant pis! Je ne vais pas m'en faire pour si peu, j'essaierai juste d'être plus original pour la suite.

Merci aux lecteurs et particulièrement à Ad, lili forever et Princesse d'Argent ;)

Sur ce, à bientôt !


	4. Il Était Une Fois

**Disclaimer **: Les Chroniques de Narnia ne m'appartiennent pas…

**Raiting : **K+

**Genre : **Romance

* * *

_Il Était Une Fois_

La guerre contre l'armée de Miraz venait de prendre fin. Les Narnians avaient été victorieux. Désormais, ils pourraient à nouveau vivre sans crainte d'être pourchassés et le prince Caspian serait le protecteur de leur liberté. Pour les jeunes Pevensie, ils s'en doutaient, leur temps ici serait révolu. Il leur faudrait bientôt retourner dans leur monde.

En attendant, il y avait encore quelques détails à régler. Que faire avec les survivants chez les Telmarins? Aslan y avait longuement songé. Il avait d'ailleurs eu une conversation avec Peter et Susan à ce sujet. Cependant, Aslan avait également abordé un autre thème avec eux. Une fois cette réunion matinale achevée, les aînés Pevensie s'étaient retirés chacun de leur côté.

Si Peter avait l'air d'avoir accepté les sages paroles d'Aslan, Susan, elle, en avait le cœur brisé. Comment en pourrait-il être autrement, après tout, lorsqu'on vous annonce que vous ne pourrez plus jamais retourner dans le merveilleux monde de Narnia? Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'y résoudre. Pensive, elle marcha un bon moment dans l'herbe fraîche. Elle ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que quelques enfants narnians la suivaient patiemment.

- Mademoiselle Susan? Risqua une petite centaure.

Susan se retourna, surprise. Elle vit alors le petit groupe formé de créatures fantastiques aux traits juvéniles. La jeune femme s'efforça de leur sourire avant de répondre.

- Oui?

- Vous voulez bien nous raconter une histoire?

_Une histoire… _La demande était particulière. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout, mais, après tout, à Narnia ou dans leur monde les enfants étaient partout pareils. Ils avaient besoin de rêver. Son sourire s'élargit.

- Pourquoi pas?

Ravis, ils s'étaient installés à l'orée de la forêt. Susan était assise sur une pierre alors que les enfants avaient pris place en un demi-cercle devant elle. Leurs yeux pétillaient doucement lorsqu'elle prononça les premiers mots magiques, indispensables à tout contes de fées : «_ Il était une fois…_ ».

Son récit était déjà fort avancé lorsqu'un nouvel auditeur vint se joindre au petit groupe. C'était Caspian. Il avait pris place un peu en retrait, se tenant dos appuyé contre le tronc d'un saule. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas vu. Elle poursuivait son histoire comme si de rien n'était, leur racontant comment une princesse était tombée amoureuse d'un prince d'un autre monde…

- Est-ce qu'il vécurent heureux?

La jeune femme sourit tristement à l'enfant qui venait de lui poser cette question en toute naïveté.

- Oui, bien sûr, comme dans toutes les histoires…

_Sauf la sienne_. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'Aslan leur avait dit plus tôt à Peter et à elle. Elle releva les yeux puis nota alors la présence du Prince Caspian, non loin d'eux. Son cœur se serra. Le jeune homme la fixait silencieusement sans bouger d'un poil.

Mal à l'aise, elle détourna le regard vers les jeunes. Ces derniers s'étaient redressés et, non sans l'avoir remercié du temps qu'elle leur avait accordé, allèrent jouer un peu plus loin. Ils étaient maintenant seuls, elle et lui.

Elle se mit debout et passa aux côtés de Caspian. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle l'évite. Elle ne pourrait supporter d'être proche de lui à nouveau, surtout après qu'Aslan leur avait confié que leur mission ici était terminée.

Le prince l'interpella par son prénom mais elle fit mine de ne pas le voir. Il lui attrapa alors le bras pour la retenir près de lui. Alors que lui cherchait son regard, elle, gardait la tête tournée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit ainsi en cet instant de faiblesse. Elle voulut se défaire de son emprise. En vain.

- Pourquoi m'ignorez-vous?

Elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui. Le prince ne sut trop comment réagir. Elle qu'il connaissait pourtant comme une jeune femme forte semblait maintenant si désemparée. Que se passait-il? D'un geste timide, il posa sa main valide sur sa joue droite où il fit disparaître une larme avec son pouce.

« Quelque chose vous trouble, je le vois bien. Pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas quoi? »

Susan se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'osait pas le lui dire. Elle savait qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente, mais leur amour n'avait plus d'importance maintenant puisqu'il ne pourrait jamais se concrétiser. Elle devait partir et lui rester. Elle aurait du le repousser mais elle ne le voulait pas…

- Serrez-moi. Comme cela, nous aurons l'impression d'être unis pour toujours…

Elle lui avait formulé cette requête en un faible murmure. Aussitôt le dernier mot prononcé, elle avait senti les bras de Caspian l'entourer. Elle avait alors posé la tête sur son épaule. Doucement, le prince caressa sa chevelure chocolatée pour la consoler, mais de quoi? Il l'ignorait, mais il finirait par le savoir....

* * *

Plus triste, mais comme j'avais cette idée en tête je voulais la concrétiser…

Ce n'est pas ma préférée mais je voulais tout de même la poster.

Merci à Akasha54, DouceVIP et Elayis pour leurs commentaires ;)

Sur, à bientôt!


End file.
